


Whitechapel

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Darklock, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, M/M, dark!Sherlock, dark!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix





	Whitechapel

John, they're calling us the new Jack the Ripper. SH   
Stupid. There was only one of him, there are two of us. Excited, love? JW  
They think there's also only one of us. Very much yes. You know how I get, how we both get. SH  
Know how excited you get about Jack the Ripper. Want to celebrate? JW  
Of course. SH  
Okay. You get to pick tonight. JW  
Should we let this one be found? SH  
Yeah. The Ripper let his victims be found. Better keep up the name. JW  
Would you like to put the finishing touches? Your much better than me at decorating them. SH  
That's sweet, Sherlock. JW  
It's the truth love. I never thought when we first met that you would want to join me. SH  
You are so amazing when you're finished. I wish I looked that good in red. SH  
You're being awfully romantic tonight. Not like you. Must be more flattered than I realised. JW  
Jack the Ripper is one the greatest serial killers in history, never caught. The press is unknowingly paying us a compliment. SH  
Right. How about we go down to Whitechapel? Give them a good story for tomorrow as a thanks. JW  
Yes, that would be brilliant. It has changed quite a bit obviously but the message will still be there. SH  
You think Mycroft knows? SH  
Probably. But, he'd protect you. Delete the CCTV, pay off witnesses. Why do you think we're so successful? JW  
The uses of having my big brother be the literal Big Brother. SH


End file.
